Why Her and Not Me?
by Tsukiji crest
Summary: Azusa finally accepts her feelings for Yui. When she was about to confess, Mugi confesses to Yui. Is Azusa to late, will Yui fall for Mugi?


**Why Her and Not Me?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own K-on or any of it's characters.**

 **I will appreciate your comments and reviews as long as they are helpful and not mean.**

 **CH.1**

Yui stared at the clouds outside the window with a look of thoughtfulnes on her face that was really rear for her to have.

When class was over Mio, Mugi and Ritsu saw that she hadn't move from her seat and that she looked troubled by something.

"Yui are you ok." Mio asked as she leaned over to get a better look at Yui's face. But, when no response came from the girl; Ritsu took the initiative and leaped on Yui's back.

"Yui its time to go to the clubroom and have some of Mugi's cake and tea." Ritsu said with a grin.

It startled Yui, but at least it got her out of the trance that she was in.

With a sweat drop Yui turned to the girls and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, I guess I spaced out watching the clouds."

"Yui-chan are you ok?" Asked Mugi with a concerned looked on her face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I just spaced out. The clouds were making ice cream and cake figures."

"Well as long as your ok." Mugi said not being fully convinced with what the girl said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, Don't worry." Yui said laughing it off and getting up from her seat. "So Mugi-chan what kind of cake are we having today?" Yui asked as she grabbed on to Mugi's shoulder.

And of they went to the club room.

"Ui do you know if Yui is free today after school?" Azusa asked Ui with a slight blush on face.

"I think she is, why?" Ui asked curiously.

"Hehehe, I bet she is finally going to confess to Yui sempai." Jun said with a sly grin, which made Azusa blush redder than tomato.

Azusa started to fidget with her two index fingers. Ui looked at her a bit surprised because she didn't think that the day was ever going to come. Azusa has been having feelings for her sister for months now, but was to stubborn to admit that she actually had feelings for Yui.

"Azusa, that's great do you need us to help you with something?" Ui asked gleaming with joy.

"Well maybe with ideas on how to tell Yui sempai." Told her friends as she looked away with a slight blush on her face.

"Well why don't you just tell her up-front." Jun told the girl with her arms crossed.

"I was thinking about just telling her, but I wanted to be special." Azusa stated.

"Well you better hurry you don't want someone to sneak out of the blue and ask her out for you."

"Jun-chan don't say that!"

The thought of seeing Yui sempai with someone other than herself made her sick to her stomach.

But, when Jun saw how her words made her friend feel and looked like she was going to throw up. "Sorry forget I said that lets just think about how you can get her."

Club Room

"The cake was delicious Mugi-chan." Yui said while trying to wipe the cake off her cheeks.

"Don't forget to save a piece for Azusa." Mio stated giving a dead glare at Ritsu when she was trying to reach for the last piece of cake.

"Why Mio I would never and you offend me with such an accusation."

While Mio and Ritsu where arguing, Mugi noticed that Yui had gotten quiet and with that thoughtful look on her face again.

"Yui-chan do you want more tea." Mugi asked , to try and snap her out of that weird trance again.

"Sorry, I can't stay to long today I forgot I promised Ui that I would do the shopping today." Yui grabbed her bag and before anyone could say anything and ran out the door, leaving everyone with a puzzled look.

Auditorium

"The note said to meet them in the auditorium at 4:30." I wonder where they are. Yui thought as she put down her bag and sat down on the edge of the stage.

After 5 minutes.

"I'm so bored! It's rude to keep people waiting." Yui wined with her arms crossed.

About four minutes later she herd the door open.

"Sorry I'm late Yui, I had to go to my locker."

"Uhm... that's ok. But, uhm what is it that you wanted to talk to me about."

5 minutes after Yui left the club room.

"Sorry I'm late!" Azusa said as she put down her bag behind her seat as she sat down on the table.

"It's ok Azusa." Mio told her.

Azusa noticed that there was someone missing on her back.

"So, uhm where Yui sempai?" Azusa asked a bit shyly.

Ritsu looked at the girl with a devious smile. "Could it be you miss Yui's touch that much."

"Ritsu don't tease don't tease her!" Mio told her as she hit Ritsu's head.

"Ouch, I was just messing around with her, Mio, why do you have to be so mean." Ritsu told Mio as she rubbed her head.

Mio just sigh at the girl and return back to Azusa to answer her question.

"Yui had to leave early to run some errands for Ui." Mio told her as she served the younger girl tea and gave her a slice of cake.

"Oh, I see." Azusa drank from her tea. I thought Ui said Yui sempai was free today. She thought as she put her cup down.

Back at the auditorium.

"Yui, would you please go out with me!"

"Eh..." That's all Yui could say, with a confused look on her face.


End file.
